<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rinse and repeat by roads (lavis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439023">rinse and repeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavis/pseuds/roads'>roads (lavis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toy Story (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Graphic Description, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavis/pseuds/roads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the toys were never supposed to see her like this. </p><p>(trigger warning: mentions of self-harm, depression)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rinse and repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He has been watching her, carefully watching the slight alterations in her personality.</p><p>It’s been seven years. And here he is, being the first to witness the sadness embody her soul and<br/>intertwine with her skin. The smiles she always carried around in her pockets; vanished. He<br/>watched her herself eat away her wrists with the razor in her hand.</p><p>“I’m such a waste of space,” she cried out, bringing her white unicorn closer to her chest,<br/>clutching on her biceps as each tear escaped her eyes, “I don’t…”</p><p>The cowboy, hidden under her bed, dropped to his knees and reached for her, but Jessie held him<br/>back. She looked just as wretched as Bonnie was, only her tears were not leaking.</p><p>“We have to help her,” Woody whispered, “We can’t let her to do that! She nee—“</p><p>“There’s nothing we can do, but watch…” Buzz interrupted, glowering over the floor, “We’re<br/>just toys.”</p><p>Another slit to the wrist and Woody couldn’t take it anymore. He jolted towards her as fast as he<br/>could, his hat flying away, but Bullseye stood in his way, preventing the concerned cowboy from<br/>being with Bonnie.</p><p>“Not you too.” He said, but Bullseye lifted him off his feet and carried back to the bed where<br/>they belonged because they were just toys.</p><div class="center">
  <p> ♡</p>
</div>Bonnie’s mind raced thoughts behind her eyes as she looked at her arm, filled with another<br/>streak to add to her collection of anguish.<p>“I…I-I’m sorry, Buttercup.” She sniffed, wiping away her dry tears, realizing that her white<br/>unicorn was soaked with her tears and the evidence of her wounds.</p><p>Before she got up to clean up her wounds, she heard soft footsteps climbing up the stairs, leaving<br/>Bonnie little time to recollect herself.</p><p>“Dammit.” She muttered, wrapping a towel over her arm and climbing to bed, hiding her arm<br/>under the covers.</p><p>“Bonnie,” Mrs. Hunt called out, “Honey, are you up?”</p><p>Bonnie coughed, “Yeah? What do you need?”</p><p>“I just bought groceries, can you help me put them away?”</p><p>She cursed under her breath and tried her best to clean up the blood the leaked from her wrists.<br/>Quickly, she wrapped a gauze over her forearm as she looked for a sweater to put over herself to<br/>prevent her mother from clearly seeing she hurt herself again.</p><p>“I’m coming!” She uttered, trying to get into her jeans.</p><p>As she swiftly strolled out of her bedroom, she heard a sudden squeak from under her feet. It was a blue triceratops.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i always wondered about a world where the toys see things they're not supposed to see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>